highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory/Relationships
Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Rias brought Issei back to life at the expense of all her pawn Evil Pieces when Raynare murdered him, seeing this potential in him, she attempts to train him to become a better Devil despite being initially weak. Rias has a lot of affection towards Issei from the start of the series, which seemed to have grown as the series progressed. This is highly attributed to the Gremory's tendency to have close relations with their servants as compared to other clans. Rias doesn't seem to mind allowing Issei to gaze on her naked body. While in the beginning Rias saw him more of a younger brother she loved teasing, following events of Volume 2 when upon seeing him go through so much against Riser to null her engagement, Rias falls madly in love with Issei and gives him her first kiss, soon after she now attempts to keep him away from the other girls who may have affections for him. She can get annoyed and embarrassed with Issei's perverted attitude, especially when it effects her status, but has eventually come to fully accept it and wouldn't change. She has become quite bold in seducing Issei, such as joining him in the bath and his bed naked, yet still treated him with the same fairness as the rest of her servants and punishing him should he disobey her. A greater example shown in Volume 3 when he went behind her back to get involved to destroy the stolen Holy Sword without her knowledge, thus giving him and Koneko 1000 spanks as punishment. While he convinced her let Koneko off with 1 gentle spank, Issei still had to accept the other 999 demonic empowered ones. Rias becomes Issei's source of motivation, more particularly when it comes to her breasts, Issei was tempted by Kokabiel to join him in exchange for all the women he wanted, Rias brought him back to his senses by allowing offering her breast to him should he defeat the Fallen Angel, this goal rekindled his fighting spirit with a huge boost in power. Since then her breasts regularly became the trigger for his power ups. In Volume 4, Rias trusted Issei enough to watch over Gasper in attempt to overcome his insecurities and control his power. Her breasts came in to play once again when Azazel told Issei that Vali would shrink them size in half, a fact that angered him so much that it gave him a massive power boost that destroyed buildings around him and momentarily overpower Vali. In Volume 5, her breasts came in help in a big way Issei was able to achieve his official Balance Breaker by poking both her nipples, seeing her expression was able trigger his transformation. She was distraught in seeing Issei go berserk in Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6, but soon relieved when he came to his sense after putting up with the embarrassment of using her breast to bring him back by pressing her nipple, this subsequently earned her the name nickname Switch Princess that she hates. In Volume 7, on the night before the battle with Loki, Rias comforts Issei's nervousness as she snuggled next to him with a kiss, she also revealed that despite initially hating being called the Switch Princess, Rias seems to have made peace with the title for her what gives energy to Issei, wanting to be the source of his strength. The two of them regularly commit perverted acts together and Issei always assures Rias that she is the most important woman in his life, much to her happiness. In Volume 8, Issei and Rias go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Issei is worthy of being a candidate for Rias' future husband. They both passed, although Issei remained oblivious to the situation. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with and for him, even accepting his desire to be with multiple women despite her jealousy. In response, Issei will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. Although she felt that there was a huge gap in their relationship as Issei constantly referred to her with formality as "President" rather than casually with her actual name as he does with the other girls which greatly hurt Rias. This reached its breaking point in Volume 10 when Issei still referred to her so just when attempted to make love to him, from that point Rias became so angry that she began avoiding him for not understanding how she truly feels for him. This began to change when Issei admitted he loves her during the match against Sairaorg and again later in the club-room when he made a complete confession and called Rias by her name for the first time. After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei, no longer being easily jealous or angered by Issei being close to other girls like she previously does, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem. Although she does get a bit frustrated when others hog her time with him especially when none of her peerage obeys to her, constantly arguing over who'll take Issei's virginity as well as getting mad at him whenever he pays more attention to others girls besides her. In Volume 12, She was completely heartbroken by the news of Issei's death and locked herself in her room crying, not caring about the attacks happening in the Underworld which Sairaorg berates her for yet encouraged her to believe he was still alive. She eventually gained a great deal of hope when she found out that his spirit was still alive through his Evil Pieces and later overjoyed to see him alive and well again. In Volume 17, their relationship has improved to the extent that despite going out on a date with someone else, Rias chose to believe in Issei and the fact that he will still love her. At the end of the volume, Issei asks Rias if he could talk to her casually in private times, to which she happily replies yes. In Volume 22, Rias was there to allow Issei to be promoted to High-Class devil, during the ritual in which she placed the crown on his head, which made Issei a King. At the end of the volume Issei proposes to Rias, which she tearfully accepts, making her Issei's first official fiance. Upon making into the main stage of the tournament In Volume 25, both Issei and Rias congratulated each other for their succession. Later in True Volume 1, when their teams were both matched up against each other, they agreed to give it their all in their upcoming fight. In the following volume, Rias even half jokingly stated that she would cancel their engagement if Issei where to go easy on her. Akeno Himejima Akeno is Rias' first servant, being her Queen as well as her best friend. She is very close with Rias, displaying a master-servant relationship in public while maintaining their friendship in private, but now she is one of Rias' strongest rivals for Issei's affection since she fell in love with him after he told Akeno that he still liked her despite being part Fallen Angel. Their fights over him include seducing him and using their demonic powers against one another. While Akeno may be her loyal servant, she tends to ignore her when it comes to being close to Issei. Despite this, the two of them still care greatly for one another. Akeno is usually the one who incites Rias' jealousy as she likes the idea of having an affair with Issei even acknowledging Rias as number 1 in Issei's heart. However Akeno does hold some jealousy towards Rias, as she knows Issei prefers Rias' breasts to her own, despite hers being bigger. Rias does get annoyed whenever Akeno becomes overly clingy towards Issei, such as when she also became engaged to him and started already referring to him as her "husband", the two bicker the most over who will be Issei's first time. Yuuto Kiba Kiba is Rias' first Knight. Due to his past where he was part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", he was led to his death. After seeing him die, Rias thought that it would be a waste of talent so she revived him to become her Knight. She was also the one who gave him his name, "Yuuto Kiba". Upon becoming her servant, Kiba made an vow to always to protect her and his comrades for the rest of my life as the “Knight” of Rias Gremory peerage. Rias was hurt at Kiba's departure to pursue his revenge but was later relieved when he returned and getting some form of closure over his past. Kiba restated the vow he broke earlier and promises further allegiance to her, while glade, Rias still felt it necessary to punish him for going rough with a 1000 demonic empowered spanks. Since then the two have remained as close as ever. Kiba views Rias as a big sister figure and has began referring to her as so after she graduated and was no longer the club president. Koneko Toujou Koneko is Rias' first Rook. She cares a lot for Koneko since she was one of her earliest servants, Rias was also the one who gave her the name "Koneko Toujou". But is also considered her love rival since Koneko is truly in love with Issei. Koneko fell in love with Issei in Volume 5 for helping her overcome her powers that she feared to use which Rias was proud to see her emotional growth. In Volume 11, Koneko proposed to Issei, stating that she wants to become his bride which Rias and the other girls present were surprised at. Koneko sees Rias as an older sister type figure and has began referring to her as so after she graduated and was no longer the club president. By Volume 24, Rias was further proud of Koneko when for also wanting to be referred to her old name. Asia Argento Asia is Rias' second Bishop. Rias treats her like a younger sister since they live together. Rias initially attempted to push her closer to Issei, knowing she had affections for him and convinced his parents to let her live with them under "bridle training", but they soon became rivals for Issei's love since Rias also began falling for him. She is the only person Rias lets sleep with Issei (besides herself) and end up doing various things with and to Issei due to Asia not wanting to be left out. Both Rias and Asia also show the same interest as they both found kid Issei very cute and work together to turn him into a child for a day. Rias also holds some envy towards Asia for how Issei dotes on her, but at the same time, Asia is envious of how much Issei loves Rias. Despite this, the two still maintain a close sisterly relationship. Rias sees Asia as her own sister and vice versa and was upset and angered when she was kidnapped by Diodora and believed to have been killed by Shalba and later revealed to find that she was still alive. Asia even got mad at Issei for her sake when he was oblivious to how Rias felt for him. Xenovia Quarta Xenovia is Rias' second Knight. Originally on opposite sides when they first met, Xenovia warned Rias and her servants that she'll strike them down should they interfere with her mission. Although they were able to make a mutual alliance when they faced a common enemy in the form of Kokabiel. Xenovia eventually joined Rias' peerage but contemplated whether she made a mistake. She is now a loyal and trustworthy servant as well as good friend of Rias but she considers her as a love rival since she began wanting to have Issei's children and soon developed romantic feelings for Issei as the series progresses. Irina Shidou She is not a member of her peerage but is part of the Angel's representative of the Allied Forces and is a member of Michael's Brave Saints. Like Xenovia, Irina was also originally seen as a potential enemy against Rias but had little to no animosity towards the Devil. Irina may have possibly bared a grudge when Xenovia had joined her but these feelings were soon gone after the peace treaty and learning the reason why Xenovia left. Now the both of them mutually consider each other good friends but Rias also sees Irina as a rival since she is Issei's childhood friend who has had a crush on Issei since they were little, and now intimately in love with him. After approaching Irina about her childhood with Issei, the two become closer, as Rias no longer addresses Irina with an honorific. Gasper Vladi Rias' first Bishop. Because his powers were unstable prior to the series, he was sealed in the Academy by Rias, and was not seen again until Volume 4 of the light novels. Rias cares for Gasper like a little brother, getting angry at the Khaos Brigade for kidnapping and using him as a tool during the peace treaty between the Three Factions. Rossweisse Rossweisse is Rias' second Rook who is very loyal to her. Their were already allies some time before she became Rias' servant but their relationship only really started when Rias showed her a contract detailing how much a reincarnated Devil would earn perks she would receive. This struck a certain cord inside Rossweisse that appealed to her financial eccentricity. She is also a love rival since she fell in love with Issei in Volume 17, when she requested Rias' permission for Issei to act as her boyfriend in front of her grandmother, Rias allowed it however reluctantly. Rias shows great trust in Rossweisse's abilities, so much so that she felt it was best to transfer her to Issei's peerage. Ravel Phenex She is Riser's younger sister, and also another rival for Issei's love when she moved in with him in Volume 10 of the light novels. She does not mind as long as she is with him. The two have become quite close as seen when they organised a rematch between Rias' and Riser's peerages over tea. Azazel Azazel and Rias' relationship isn't clear, but they seem to have a friendly relationship with one another. However, Rias gets annoyed at Azazel whenever he uses Issei as an experimental subject or gives him ideas to lose his virginity, but does seem to still have a good relationship with him. Sona Sitri's Peerage Sona Sitri Rias and Sona are rivals, and they often compete in matches. Sona is one of Rias' best friends from childhood. She is jealous of Issei because he was able to help Rias overcome many of the problems that she wanted to help Rias out with, but because of her social standing as a High-Class Devil, she couldn't help her out, and yet Issei did it so easily for her and made Rias so happy. She congratulates Issei for his promotion recommendation to Middle-Class Devil and tells him to protect and cherish Rias and she considers him to be a very good friend for all that he has done for her. She also asks Issei to call her by her first name like Rias. Phenex Clan Riser Phenex Prior to meeting Issei, Rias was engaged with Riser but was against it and hold some disgust against him thus they agreed to a Rating Game with her engagement being cancelled should she win. As Issei is about to be killed by Riser, Rias pushed Riser out of the way and agrees to marry him to spare her servant's life. Their engagement was eventually null and voided when Issei crashed their ceremony with the help of Sirzechs and defeated Riser in their one-on-one rematch which won him her heart. Since then any animosity she held against Riser seems to have diluted, she even attempted to talk to him during his depression under his sister request. They eventually found some form of common ground, though Riser still holds some lust towards Rias, desiring to see her breasts and throwing a tantrum when he thought Issei had taken Rias' virginity. In Volume 10, Riser told Rias that since his sister will be under hers and Issei's care, he would burn Issie to a crisp should he ever hurt Ravel. Gremory Clan Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs is Rias' older brother. Rias grew up with having both feelings of admiration and inferiority towards her brother Sirzechs. When Rias was very small, she called Sirzechs "Onii-sama", while Sirzechs called her "Ria-tan". Sirzechs also loves his sister very much that he is considered to have a sister complex. His love for her was so great that he secretly took pictures of Rias sleeping when she was a child. Sirzechs would cry in tears when he watched videos of Rias in her childhood. Because Rias became older, he passed this role to Issei, though Rias was upset and said she didn't mind Issei doing it, but heavily rejected Sirzechs with doing such things. Despite being dismayed by her brother's excessive show of affection and pampering, Rias truly loves her brother, as shown when she sadly shed tears upon learning that Sirzechs was amongst the three Satans that sacrificed themselves to seal away Trihexa, showing that she deeply cares about him. Grayfia Lucifuge Grayfia Lucifuge is the Maid of the Gremory Clan, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, and Rias' older sister-in-law. While Rias loves and admires Grayfia, she also feels inferior to her. When Grayfia is doing her role as a maid, they have the proper relationship of master and maid and Rias would call Grayfia by name. Though when Grayfia has her day off, she returns to being Sirzechs' wife and Rias' sister-in-law. Rias is very scared of Grayfia at this time, to the point of not being able to talk back to her during conversations. Grayfia is called "Onee-sama" during this time. After the events of Volume 21, Rias has shown to be very worried about Grayfia who was shocked and sad that Sirzechs was sealed away in the Isolation Barrier Field. Another sign of Rias inferior feelings toward Grayfia was when Grayfia was bathing with Issei while drunk. Instead of becoming upset, Rias got teary eyes and acted like a child, thinking that Grayfia had stolen Issei and wouldn't be able to fight back. But this was the first time when she gangs up with Akeno against Grayfia to "win" back Issei. Zeoticus Gremory Zeoticus is the current head of the Gremory Clan. He is the father of Rias and Sirzechs. He planned the engagement of Rias and Riser. Though after the engagement party was crashed by Issei, he reflected on his mistake of forcing his beliefs onto his daughter. He fully supports the relationship between Rias and Issei, even going as far as considering him part of the family already. It was revealed that he also has great love for his daughter when she was very young. He and Sirzechs would cry with joy and have multiple nosebleeds by looking at how Rias acted when she was an infant. They also took many video recordings of Rias. Venelana Gremory Venelana Gremory is the mother of Rias and Sirzechs. She is very strict with Rias due to her status as the next leader of the Gremory but still cares deeply for her daughter. She had urged Rias to further her relationship with Issei such as suggesting the two get married and wishes for Rias to manage Issei's harem, as she does with her husband. She supports the relationship between Rias and Issei, as well as considering him part of the family already, like her husband, Zeoticus Gremory has. Millicas Gremory Millicas is the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia. As such, he is Rias' nephew and the next heir of the Gremory Clan after Rias becomes the head. Even though Rias is his aunt, he refers to her as "Rias-neesama", where nee-sama means "older sister". This may be due to their age difference being that of siblings rather than aunt and nephew. Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael Sairaorg is Rias' cousin from the Bael Clan. This is because Rias' mother was originally from the Bael Clan. Sairaorg was the person who snapped Rias back to her senses (by berating her) after being left completely devastated and heartbroken from hearing that Issei had "died" in the Dimensional Gap. Misla Bael Misla Bael is the mother of Sairaorg and the aunt of Rias. Rias is strongly sympathetic towards Misla, due to her being terribly persecuted and scorned by the Bael Clan for birthing Sairaorg without the Power of Destruction. Rias even shed tears when she told Issei about Misla and Sairaorg's painful past. Agares Seekvaira Agares Seekvaira is also another friend that Rias has known since her childhood, back then Rias used to call her "Seek-Chan". Even now, Seekvaira prefers it that Rias still calls her that, though she's a bit embarrassed when she does so. Rias also seems to find Seekvaira's mecha obsession exhausting. Vali Team Bikou Rias and Bikou are on bad terms due to Bikou constantly making fun of Rias, calling her "Switch Princess". Kuroka Rias and Kuroka have a rocky relationship, primarily due the fact that Kuroka put Koneko through a lot of trouble after killing her master and going rough leaving her sister behind and refused to let her go back to her. Kuroka often irritates Rias, calling her "Switch Princess". As Kuroka started making amends with Koneko, Rias' hostility towards her began to lessen over time. The two of them are rivals for Issei, as seen whenever Kuroka chose to do perverted things to Issei when Rias wasn't around. Rias does tolerate Kuroka as she is Konkeo's sister. At the same time, Kuroka holds some respect for Rias, as seen when she asked to inherit Koneko's last name "Toujou". Despite their bickering, their relationship is good enough that Rias is even willing to accept her as one of Issei's fiances. Youkai Yasaka Rias have have mutual respect for each other, Yasaka even trusts Rias enough to look after her daughter as she stays over with them and getting enrolled at her school. Although Rias was slightly annoyed when she began flirting with Issei in wanting to bare his offspring in Volume 19, but have remained on good terms as love rivals. In True Volume 3, after walking in on Yasaka attempting seduce Issei into having a child with her, Rias wonders in she will be able to control her due to Rias being the legal wife if Yasaka becomes one of Issei's lovers. Kunou Kunou is Yasaka's daughter who holds Rias in high regard and respect. She views and calls Rias, Issei's "legal wife", stating she wants her approval and consent to have Issei's babies. Nevertheless, the two maintain a good relationship with each other. Others Issei's Parents Rias had developed a close relationship with Issei's parents after allowing her to stay with them, she even calls them "Mother" and "Father". Likewise, they look on her as their own daughter and support her relationship with their son while hoping to give them grandchildren some day. Rias respects them both and does anything to support their family. She is particularly closer to Issei's mother, who teaches Rias some of her cooking recipes and shares stories about Issei when he was younger. Even after learning the truth about her being a Devil, Rias' familial relationship with them still remained and deepened from that point. Ophis Ophis and Rias are shown to have a mother-daughter relationship. Ophis described her as a crimson haired, big boobed mom, which she enjoyed as she liked being paired up with Issei, who was described as the father. Rias looks at and treats Ophis as a daughter figure, as seen when she and Issei take Ophis out to buy clothes. Category:Relationships